


Relapse

by FecklessWriter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not A Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FecklessWriter/pseuds/FecklessWriter
Summary: It's the end, it's over. You did everything you could, you changed every bit about you and it still wasn't enough. It's time to say goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a way of getting out some much needed stress? Thoughts perhaps? I recently went through some very fun stuff (add in the sarcasm) and it has left me a little...disheveled. Well, enjoy...?
> 
> I suggest listening to "Childhood's End" by Majical Cloudz while reading this, I had in on loop while writing this.

 

                The silence was louder than the water dripping from the faucet. Every drop, taunting her, reminding her that after all of this she was stuck alone with that sound. She knew better, she knew this was coming; she had seen it from a mile away but what was she to do? She tried, she tried so hard. Everything she did was for her, everything. She changed, she worked, she did everything humanly possible but it was never good enough. She was never good enough. Who was she fooling?

                “Can’t we…”

                “No.” such a small word, yet capable of stopping her heart.

                “Why?”

                “I just,” she paused, “I still love you but..”

                “Don’t say that!” every tear was pushing to break through, she felt her heart breaking in her voice. _She doesn’t deserve your tears, not again!_

                “Just tell me you don’t love me!”

                “I can’t…”

                “BULLSHIT!” more silence.

                “Please don’t yell at me.” Something snapped.

                “What do you want me to do then Pearl??”

                “Nothing…”

                “You want me to be okay with this? Oh sure, I totally understand, I’m one hundred percent okay with this! These tears? Oh, why, they are tears of utter fucking joy! YOU DON’T DO THAT TO SOMEONE YOU ‘LOVE’!”

                “Don’t yell at me, you know I don’t like being yelled at.”

                “So I’ve heard.” She crossed her arms. _Don’t recede into yourself it’s not healthy._

                “I’m just not...happy.”

                “Why not?”

                “You know why.”

                “No Pearl, I don’t. I’ve done everything for you, I’ve changed everything for you.”

                “Exactly.”

                _Fuck you._

                “Are you fucking serious?”

                “Yes.”

                _Fuck you!_

“I’m sorry.”

                “No you’re not.”

                “I really am.”

                _FUCK YOU!_

                “We…We can still be friends. I still want to be in your life.”

                _I HATE YOU!_

                “Of course you do, wouldn’t be a proper break up if you didn’t add that in.”

                “Please don’t do that, I’m hurting too.”

                “Oh really now?”

                “Yes.”

                Looking at shaky hands she finally looked up, a wide grimace on her pale face, tears streaming down her cheeks. _Of course she wouldn’t be looking at me._

                ”Look at me.” Both of their throats hitched once they made contact, how pathetic.

                “I don’t want to get together.”

                “I know.”

                “I still care about you.”

                “I know.”

                “I’m sorry.”

                “I know.”

                “Garnet, please.”

                “I want my ring.”

                She looked down at her slender finger, a look of horror painted beautifully on her face.

                “We were engaged.” Barely above a whisper.

                “Yes, we were.”

                “Shit, we were…engaged.” She burst into a small fit of sobs, the sound causing a squeak to escape from Garnet’s throat. _Of course she forgot._

“I’m…so sorry. I…this wasn’t a game, I…”

                “I want my ring.”

                “You know I lost it Garnet.”

                “Then find it.”

A pause.

                “I will.”

                “Good.”

                More silence.

“Garnet…”

                “So this is it then?”

                She gulped, “Yes.”

                More tears, “Very well.”

                “Can I,” she moved forward gingerly stretching out her arm, “can I get a hug?”

                It’s impossible to see.

                “No…not…I can’t.”

                She turned to the door, her movements still graceful as ever. _Please don’t leave._

“I’m sorry.” Her voice barely above a whisper.

                “Goodbye.” _Please don’t leave._

“Goodbye Garnet.” She paused gripping the door handle.   _Please don’t leave!_

“I love you, Garnet.” A small click of the door. _Come back!_

_COME BACK! PEARL! PLEASE! I NEED YOU! I HATE YOU!_

She sat on the floor, that fucking faucet still taunting her.

_What now?_

_How do you expect me to live after this?_

_I hope they make you happier._

_I want to die._

               Her phone buzzed in her pocket, hours had gone by without her noticing.

              “ _I’m sorry.”_ It read.

_I hope you are._

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't want to make these two suffer, especially not Garnet, but it had to be done for me to breathe. I promise to post some really nice fluff to make up for this, so fluffy you'll sink in it xD Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
